Trials of the Brotherhood
The Trials of the Brotherhood were a series of quests and tasks established by Duke Maxen Montclair for aspirants and squires of the Brotherhood of the Horse of Westridge to complete in order to attain knighthood. The trials are divided by the three prime virtues of the Holy Light: Tenacity, Compassion and Respect. Pilgrimage and other training devices are included in the trials. =Lecture Curriculum= ---- Each squire must be instructed by Knights in the history of the order and its place within the Kingdom. While not all lessons must be attended personally, squires should take the time to avail themselves to the documents covered. The Three Prime Virtues of the Light This text is shared by several holy orders and holds the core tenants of the faith of the Church of the Holy Light. Code of Chivalry All squires should avail themselves to the Chivalric Code of their order. Story of Anduin Lothar Sir Anduin Lothar was the driving force behind the Alliance of Lordaeron and Armsman of the Brotherhood of the Horse. May all squires know his history and actions in the name of the crown. History of the Kingdom The Kingdom of Stormwind holds a vast and tumultuous history. Understanding it will help a squire know their place in Azeroth. =Combat Training= ---- A squire must be instructed in the means of combat by their betters. Fighting with maces, shields and heavy armor are skills that must be learned by any who wish to bear the title of Knight. =Pilgrimage= ---- A squire of the Brotherhood of the Horse must attend two of three pilgrimages to sites significant to the Brotherhood of the Horse. Pilgrimage to the Shrine of the Brotherhood Perhaps the safest of the North’s pilgrimages, the Shrine of the Brotherhood in Duskwood is where squires of the Brotherhood of the Horse were taken to be dubbed knights in times past. Pilgrimage to Karazhan Once the stronghold of the Brotherhood of the Horse, Fort Karazhan is now a crumbling ruin. Some say that ghosts of the brotherhood still roam its ramparts. Pilgrimage to Lothar's Monument Carved from granite and defiantly facing Blackrock Mountain, the Monument to Anduin Lothar is a fitting testament to the Lion of Azeroth in the heart of the Burning Steppes. =Trials of Tenacity= ---- The trials of tenacity test the Aspirant's resolve to stand as an arbiter of the law and the virtues of the church. *These trials may only be taken after the Trials of Tenacity have been completed. Trial of Patience The squire must stand as an assistant and aide within Stormwind Keep for a week under guidance of the Stormwind Royal Guard. Should the Aspirant be deemed an overall burden instead of an aid for the duration of the posting, the squire shall fail the trial. Trial of Bravery The squire must join in five pitched battles against enemies of the Kingdom alongside the Brotherhood. Should the squire desert the field in any battle, the squire shall fail the trial. =Trials of Compassion= ---- The trials of compassion test the squire's heart - deeming if they care for those around them. *These trials may only be taken after the Trials of Tenacity have been completed. Trial of Mercy The squire must tend to the wounds of prisoners of war for a day with accompaniment. Should the squire refuse to administer treatment or injure any of the prisoners of war, the squire shall fail the trial. Trial of Charity The squire must commit to an act of charity within the realm of the Kingdom and Church with accompaniment - be it donating to an orphanage, aiding the homeless or assisting in rebuilding destroyed homes. Should the squire be deemed reluctant in their charity, the squire shall fail the trial. =Trials of Respect= ---- The trials of respect test the squire's recognition of their place in the church and its orders. *These trials may only be taken after the Trials of Compassion have been completed. Trial of Honor The squire must complete an act of valor that serves the Kingdom of Stormwind in its goals. Such must be decided and recognized by the squire's mentors in order for the trial to be completed. Trial of Loyalty The squire must pledge their loyalty to their liege-lord within the Shrine of the Brotherhood. Should the squire fail to attend the ceremony, the squire shall fail the trial. *This trial may only be taken once all other trials, training, lectures and pilgrimages are completed. *This trial rewards the squire with the title of Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. The helm, girdle, chain, colors and mantle of the order are awarded to the squire. Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Ceremonies Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Events Category:Documents